


O10S究竟怎么做减伤？

by UkitaEshiya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkitaEshiya/pseuds/UkitaEshiya
Summary: 因为一个黑盾引发的... ...血案？是第一次的可爱PLD先生呢。
Relationships: Dark Knight | DRK Characters/Paladin | PLD Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 6





	O10S究竟怎么做减伤？

骑士对黑骑的想法比较复杂：因为他不像战士那样有斩耐，队里没有武士和忍者的话，自己输出总是会低一截。但比起战士这样只顾着自己锯得爽的红色T职，骑士还是宁可队里有个黑骑在关键时刻给自己一个黑盾，即使他事后会说这都是为了暗血。无论如何，这一点也不能解释自己浑身赤裸地跪在衣着整齐的黑骑腿间，同时让男人勃起的性器抵着自己额头的原因。

我可能真的是被尘世幻龙锤到神智不清了，骑士想道。

“抱，抱歉，我是第一次做这种… …”即就是这种时候，骑士还是保持了他一贯的谦逊却带着几分羞耻的语气。他有些犹豫地抬起头，对上黑骑毫无情感的眼睛，得到的只是一句，“是你答应的。”

骑士咽了咽口水。毕竟是风评良好的骑士，他除非必要，连给自己都没撸过几次，更何况给别人口。事到如今又能怎么样呢？他只能硬着头皮，一只手扶住颈身，在末端上蹭了一蹭后含住了那东西。比起什么反感，骑士竟然更多地是紧张自己不知道该怎么做，就像他第一次身为防护职业时和别人出征一样。黑骑的性器大小也让骑士有些不知所措，听他们开黄腔的时候，给别人口似乎都是要全部含住到底的，这种大小到底该怎么… …

不管怎么说，骑士确实是一点都不会口交。估计是看透了他的迷惑，黑骑顶着他那张依旧处变不惊的脸，一只手放在了骑士的脑后，说道：“放松一下。”

在骑士能做出任何反应之前，那东西的顶端直接被顶入了喉咙深处，紧紧抵住了喉腔。他完全没经历过这样的事情——平常被打也只是体外伤，异物的顶入强迫他发出了痛苦的呜咽声，虽然被嘴里的东西顶掉了不少。他涨红的脸和止不住的眼泪或许是个更明显的标志。黑骑却更得寸进尺地下了指令：“用舌头舔。”

骑士学东西可能没那么快，但他确实对任何指令的态度都很认真。他强忍着把战逃反应改成逃跑反应的欲望，在柱身上用舌头舔抵着，任由男人粗暴地让性器在自己口中进出，狠狠地撞击着深处，勾出一丝丝夹杂着体液的津液。他的技巧确实差得可以，但看着平时只有坚毅表情的脸蛋哭成这个样子，嘴里还含着自己的性器，这多少还是会让人硬上几分。黑骑终于放开了骑士，坐下后搂着他的腰，引导着他岔开双腿，跪坐在自己身上。“之前有没有和别人做过？”  
骑士干咳了好几下，好不容易才甩开方才的不适感，嘴里还满是男人性器的味道。他的手臂松松垮垮地搭在黑骑肩上，小声回答道：“没，不管男女都没有。”

“那好。”

比起那些从不下战场的身体，骑士确实能用遍体鳞伤来形容。平常被盔甲裹得严严实实，脱下后浑身都是淤青块，只有布甲覆盖的部分明显可见划伤，再加上幻龙带来的烧伤，其他法术的灼伤，冻伤。护盾交到骑士手上时总是一击即破的状态，也只有他会直接承受龙炎的侵蚀。黑骑毫不介意地把手攀上这具身体，从颈部，到脊骨，再到腰上和臀间，抚摸着一路向下，玩弄地停留在那些不平整的地方，在伤上施加力道，痛得骑士“嘶”地倒吸了一口气，把头低着埋在了黑骑的肩头。黑骑倒是很喜欢这样的反应，不仅没有道歉，还搂着骑士的腰向下一压，迫使他挺起上身，另一只手覆盖上胸口，缓缓地在乳晕上打着圈。“说起来，队里的人最近在讨论你的治疗量。和你的胸部完全不成正比这件事。”

“这两件事根本没有关——”最后一个字还没说出来，骑士就被胸口传来的陌生刺激感惊得赶紧捂住嘴，差点就要叫出声。

黑骑在继续用手捏弄一侧的同时，吸起了骑士另一侧的乳头。

找到还未挺立的乳头的敏感点其实很难，更多的是一种奇怪的刺激感，有些刺痛，又伴随着时有时无，电流穿过一般的触感。只有羞耻感是毫无疑问的——被自己的搭档禁锢在跪立的姿势，压低的腰部自然地迫使屁股高高抬起，尚未被开发的后庭正对着门，骑士甚至不知道那门有没有锁。两侧传来的触感也有细微的不同，被手照顾的那边要更加粗暴，时不时会被掐住拉扯。 在吮吸和揉捏之下，乳尖两点渐渐充血，一点点触碰都会变成快感，酥麻感顺着胸前向全身扩散，激得骑士不住地颤抖，不由自主地环抱住黑骑，把头压在男人的肩上，整个人都像是要钻进他的怀里一样。虽然还没得到任何安抚，骑士的下体已经挺立了了起来，伞状的前端顶在黑骑的衣服上，与粗糙布料的摩擦又痛又爽，在交触的一点留下斑斑点点的前列腺液。两人的下体时不时会在颤抖中贴上，传递着温度和粘腻。

这一切对骑士来说都太过于陌生了。浑身赤裸地暴露在他人面前，被欲望吸引得想要主动渴求更多，他羞耻于自己的失态，下意识地左右摆动的腰肢迎合着身上的触感，又死死咬住自己的指节，生怕声音从嘴里逃出。骑士住过的旅馆遍布艾欧泽亚，像忘忧骑士亭如此简陋的确实不多。单薄的木质墙板并不能带来多少隐私，走廊上模糊不清的窃窃私语在骑士耳中变成对自己淫荡行为的讨论。细碎的低语，吱呀的木板声，婆娑的风声，紊乱的呼吸声。混乱的想法冲击着大脑，撞得骑士想哭出来，害怕得不行，又手无足措。

“没事，不会有人进来的。我在这里。”黑骑说着，停止了对怀中躯体的刺激，轻拍着他的肩背，低声安慰着他。他是这样，总是能察觉到所有人的想法。冰冷得像是伊修加德不化的风雪，又在边缘之时散发出毫无保留的温暖。骑士也许渴求的正是被保护的感觉，就算是强行创造出来的机会也好。他顺从地被黑骑抱到床上，搂住对方的脖颈，在怀中交换着生疏的吻，低声喊着黑骑的名字。

这整个荒唐事情的起因也是这样，一个免自己于重伤的至黑之夜。细细想来，黑骑说着给自己黑盾只是为了暗血，自己从无法战斗的状态中恢复过来时，身上也总会出现一个黑盾。完蛋，自己怕不是早就被宠坏了。

这场缺乏预谋的交合自然也少了润滑一流的必备品，而黑骑也顾不上这些，从骑士硬得不像话的下体上蹭下一些体液，引导着骑士分开双腿，缓缓挤入一个指节。这显然不足以达到润滑的效果。而当第二根和第三根手指也进入时，单纯的肿胀感开始转变为痛感，和体外伤完全不同，是由内而外，被完全侵占的疼，被他人宣告着所有权的痛。骑士把头撇向一侧，双臂交叉着遮挡住自己的脸，却挡不住细碎的鼻音和抽泣声。

“抱歉，接下来会更疼一些。趴过去会好受一些。”随着手指的抽出，骑士听话地转过身去，在耻于自己跪趴着的姿态的同时，他能感觉到潮热的下体顶上了穴口。那东西好不容易才挺入到体内，比起手指还是要粗上不少，一点点的深入都会带来更强烈的撕裂痛感。也许是为了缓解疼痛，黑骑在缓缓进入的同时握住了骑士的下体开始安抚，又在他颤抖着的脊背上落下一个个吻。温柔的吻交杂着对下体的侵犯，前端的快感交织着后穴的疼痛，骑士不知道自己该做什么，该感受什么，游走在他人的掌控之中。他决定放弃挣扎，反正从一开始主动权就不在他手里。

渐渐地，比痛更让骑士慌张的触感开始顺着脊椎一路而上。那种奇妙的感觉让他浑身发麻，而黑骑也不是多擅长性事的人，不能每次撞击都准确地顶到骑士最为敏感的一点。时有时无的快感吊着骑士的欲望，引诱着他慢慢放下羞耻心，腰不由自主地向后坠着。察觉到这些的黑骑双手环上了身下人的腰胯，趁着骑士的呼吸缓和下来时猛地向后一拉，重重地撞入了深处，引出了一声呜咽和不住的颤抖。后来的每一次顶入都是如此，缓缓地拔出到只剩下前端，又一瞬间顶入到最深处，直到骑士在痛和快感交织中到达了高潮，在被褥上落下点点精斑。

他能感觉黑骑在抽出下体后把自己翻了个身，自己的腰则被架高，以便于进入。不知道是为了不看见自己双腿大张的淫荡模样，还是为了不让黑骑看见自己满脸的潮红和泪痕，骑士交叉的双臂挡住了自己的脸。再次进入时，体内器物的角度变了几分，后穴却比最初交合时适应得多。一开始还有刚刚射精后的不适感，不一会儿后，本已软下去的下体又挺了起来，随着抽插前后抖动着。骑士的意识已经有些模糊了。大口的喘息，有些缺氧的感觉，还有自己止不住的沙哑哭腔。他恍惚间听到黑骑让他把手挪开，把脸露出来，于是下意识地听从了这指令，挪开双臂，呻吟着，哭着，一边接受着潮热的吻，一边安抚着自己的下体，直到黑骑把精液射入自己的体内，激得他在颤抖中再一次射了出来。

第二天的早上，骑士不知道自己该怎么面对黑骑，只能在沉默中换好衣服，却被寡言少语的黑骑抢先打破了沉默：“以后还有机会这样吗？”

骑士先是惊讶了一下，然后涨红了脸，点了点头。


End file.
